User talk:Ninja364
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Eric 12 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- AncientMinisterz (Talk) 19:44, September 24, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Series Added. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Episodes name When making an episode, there is no need to name it (Series Name): (Episode Name), just a tip (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 22:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sorry, I didn't know : That's fine, you are new (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:04, December 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. You should reply on the other persons talk page and sign your messages with ~~~~ : When looking for the episode they only need to search it's name or go to the series' episode guide. (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Aliens You don't need to add it, it's not mandatory. Though if you want I can add it for you. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Need any help? I am here to ask you if you need any help. I'm here to help anything you might want to do. Here is a list of something of my coolio tricks: I'm purple. WAY BIG! Like my signature? GskurvmkHM<&*%#785 ☺☻♥♦♣♠•◘○◙♂♀♪♫☼►◄↕‼¶§▬↨↑↓→←∟↔▲▼ Try hovering this. I know MANY more tricks in hand. If you see any think online, I'll try to do it. Aliens Oh, okay then. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) My New Series Hey I'm looking for fans for my series TENnysons so please become a big fan thanks for your support : -Rileyfreeman10 RE:Should I Of course! Just make a new section ;). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Blog You can ask questions, reveal spoilers to everyone (XD) and more. To create a blog, go to your userpage. Click the blog tab and..well you will know the rest there. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC)